Profiling 101
by LizzeXX
Summary: Sherlock/OC - Leena Jerrard, the oldest friend of Sherlock Holmes, has been positioned within the FBI's BAU as a Liaison to the British Government for a contract of 5 years, forcing her to leave Sherlock in England. But she won't just disappear without a trace, no. Instead, she creates a blog describing her time in America and with the team. Spinoff of the Jackie Holmes Chronicles.


A/N: Hey there! :) So this is going to be my attempt to do a blog based on those of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson from the BBC's Sherlock, for my OC, Leena Jerrard. I have this listed as a Crossover between Criminal Minds and Sherlock as Leena spent quite a few years with the BAU and this 'blog' will recount her time with them for a majority of time before moving into her return to England. Hence, the chapters after this will feature her view and interpretation and thoughts on the cases the BAU handle. At times I will be taking the dates the episodes aired as the date the case started, unless it's specified in the episode that it's a different time (like a Halloween Episode or Christmas or something).

Originally this was going to be my attempt to rewrite John Watson's blog to include Leena in it, however I also got requests to do a sort of prequel for Leena where I'd rewrite certain Criminal Minds seasons to have Leena included. As I'm already planing a Criminal Minds story for another OC in 2017, I thought this could be a good compromise. Leena's blog that details her past with the BAU and her future with Sherlock ;)

I would recommend that any new readers check my main series, the Jackie Holmes Chronicles (Holmes Sweet Holmes, Holmes Is Where the Heart Is, and Welcome Holmes) to understand Leena, her relationship with Sherlock, and her past with the BAU as well.

As this is my last official spinoff, and as I will be updating 8 spinoffs (6 for my 4 DW stories, 1 Merlin story, and this), this story, for the moment, will be updated around the 30th/31st of every even month (February, April, June, August, October, December). It should be, at the very least, 100 chapters long, depending on how long Sherlock goes for after Series 4 ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Criminal Minds...or Spencer would have met Sherlock ;)

Enjoy!

~8~

 **May the 1st, 2006:**

Bonjour, je suis Jacqueline Jerrard. Welcome to my blog.

I'm not one for blogs really though. But I feel I should try to make one at least, especially today. It should be a good day, I've just gotten a promotion. Or what Mycroft keeps trying to tell me is a promotion, doesn't quite feel like one. Oh you know Mycroft Holmes, the sticker-of-the-nose-in-everyone's-bloody-business, who practically IS the British Government. So all who would have a bone to pick with anything, do direct your attentions to him. We must give Sherwood something to occupy his time with while I'm away and saving his brother's neck might keep him busy for at least 3 hours a day.

Oh Sherwood, the one for whom I'm making this really rubbish blog. I really don't know what to call it either, is Profiling 101 alright? I mean, I'm not exactly going to be _teaching_ profiling skills here, but I can't think of another name at the moment.

I can't really think of much at the moment. I'm sitting on a plane right now, will probably be off it when I actually post this first entry. I don't know how many entries there will even be, or if I'll keep up with this. I will try though, Sherwood, I'll try. (I'm doing this for you I hope you know, so it's your fault that I'm making a fool of myself right now…I should edit this line out later…)

And this is really making little sense, isn't it? Well that's expected, I've never made a blog before, I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but it's my blog so I'll do as I please. Though I should probably try and be clearer instead of all jumbled like I feel.

Right, so…I'm sitting on a plane. I'm cramped in between this rather obese man that smells a bit of tuna and this rather talkative woman with a horse face (I really don't think she realizes I'm not listening, I've even got my earphones in and she's still going on). And the reason I'm on this plane is because of Mycroft. Well, no, not really Mycroft, it's not his fault I'm being shipped off to America…(though I AM suspicious, Mycroft, and I know you'll be reading this too, so know that I'll be watching you from a distance and plotting!)

I began a career as an amateur detective alongside my very good, probably my best, mate, Sherlock Holmes. (Though I call him Sherwood, don't ask why, it's private and I just do and I'll have no strangers asking me why I call him that, understood?) And, through University, I've gotten interested in profiling criminals, started working a little here and there, a little with the government too, small cases, very small really (which is why I am suspicious, Mycroft Holmes, for _how_ this even happened!) and, it appears, somehow, mysteriously, my name was suggested for a new position as Liaison for the British Government in America, in their FBI branch called the BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit). They profile criminals, and that's all I'm cleared to say at the moment. So…someone, who shall remain nameless (though you know who you bloody well are), recommended me for the position. And somehow, perhaps with a nudging from said unnamed person (you know who!), I was given the position.

And now I'm going to America.

For 5 bloody years.

5 years straight. (I'm sorry Sherwood!)

I won't be back home till 2011! (and when I get back I am coming for you Mycroft Holmes!)

I know I should be happy, it IS a great opportunity, and I know I'll learn a lot, even in America, I know that I'll be helping people, I'll be working to stop dangerous men and women. It really is a wonderful opportunity and I am very excited to be able to broaden my horizons and learn more about how to identify and get into the head of a criminal just based on the crime scene and their victim. I've been promised an interview with Scotland Yard upon my return as well, if all goes well, they may want to branch out to their own BAU as well, which is fantastic. And I know that studying these different cases and actually investigating them will be an enormous help to me in the future (when I want to hide your body Mycroft and throw the Yard off my scent).

But…I wasn't expecting it. I didn't think I'd be chosen. And now I'm leaving and I'm…not ready. But it seems like there's some sort of event going on in America, something that's really worrying their own government and other organizations, something that's putting their operatives in danger and they have some here, we have some there, and they want one of our representatives to ship out with all haste.

And that's me.

I'm going to miss everyone so much (not you Mycroft) and I'm going to be so sad to be away and not see you all everyday (still not you Mycroft) and just…only having phones and emails to talk through (I've deleted your number and email, Mycroft!).

I really will miss you the most Sherwood.

Which is why I decided to give this rubbish blog a go. I can write down my cases in America, well, as much as I'm allowed, and it'll be like you're there with me, you can share in them with me. And, maybe, you should get a blog too and I can see what you're up to. I won't be able to call as much or pick up the phone whenever it rings, bloody time differences and cases, but at least it would help keep us both up to date on what we're both getting up to.

(And if you die chasing some stupid criminal, so help me god, Sherlock Holmes, I will get on a plane and fly back and kill your brother for not taking proper care of you, and then hunt you down and kill you myself…and then kill your brother again. Do you hear me Mycroft? When I get back he had better be in one piece!)

So I'll try to describe my cases here, maybe even my new colleagues, and…see how it goes. Maybe it'll help, being able to write down what happens to me and know that it's there for all my mates back home to see, to know I'm still alive too.

(And so help me Mycroft, if _I_ die on this assignment I will never cease to haunt your flabby arse!)

And, well, I suppose that's all I have to say so far. I'm off to America, new job, new country, new people…leaving the ones I care about back home (still not counting you among them just yet Mycroft). And hoping that the five years will go by quickly and that I'll be back, that nothing much will change, and that we can all pick up back where we were.

Though, Sherwood, if you ARE reading this…please don't go on crime hunts alone. Find someone to go with you, even if you _have_ to ask that Lestrade bloke to go with you, I just want to know that _someone's_ looking after you without me there. I just want you to try (TRY) to be safe, ok? I really would like you in one piece when I get back.

I expect my Holmes Hug!

 **-10 Comments:**

Don't apologize. It is a wonderful opportunity to test and expand your skills. And when you come back, there won't be a criminal or a crime in London that we can't catch or solve.  
Sherlock Holmes 1 May, 14:17

Thank you, Sherwood. You've no idea how reassuring that is…also because that means you WILL take care of yourself and be safe if you expect us BOTH to be running around after criminals when this is over.  
Jackie Jerrard 1 May, 14:20

I will always be here, have no doubts about it. (As though any of the criminals in London could outwit me. Perhaps I ought to come to America too, do you think they'd be more a challenge?)  
Sherlock Holmes 1 May, 14:23

It's _America_ , Sherwood. And I've only just got here, I can't say if they'd be better than the criminals in London yet. (Though I don't think you should leave too, London would fall if the great Sherlock Holmes abandoned her!)  
Jackie Jerrard 1 May, 14:27

That IS true…trusting the Yard with crime solving? It would be as productive as leaving an alcoholic guarding a fully stocked bar!  
Sherlock Holmes 1 May, 14:31

Oh I will miss you Sherwood, so much.  
Jackie Jerrard 1 May, 14:32

And I will miss you as well, Leena.  
Sherlock Holmes 1 May, 14:33

Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons.  
Jackie Jerrard 1 May, 14:34

I will miss you _so very much_ as well, Jacqueline dear. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, I'll take _excellent_ care of Shirley.  
Mycroft Holmes 1 May, 17:01

y do u call im Sherwood? :/  
Anonymous 3 May, 09:46

A/N: A little short I know :( I wanted to give a look into Leena's head and her feelings about leaving. The chapters after this should be a little longer as they'll be centered around the episodes of Criminal Minds and her comments and thoughts on it, her getting to know the team as it goes ;)

Also, I used google translate for the French in this chapter, so if anyone notices something wrong or that should be phrased differently just let me know and I'll fix it ;)

Bonjour, je suis Jacqueline Jerrard - Hello, I am Jacqueline Jerrard.  
Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons - Until we meet again.


End file.
